


I've Been Widely Told I Don't Have One

by Marymoezy



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marymoezy/pseuds/Marymoezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were sinking and running out of air. Where was Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Widely Told I Don't Have One

"I've been widely told I don't have one."  
"Now Sherlock, we both know that's not true." Moriarty giggled, "y/n, dearest would you come here?" You slowly made your way toward Jim, hands cuffed behind you.   
"No!"  
"Ah ah ah Sherlock, I think I might want to keep this little beauty."  
You turned to Moriarty shocked, he couldn't take you away from Sherlock could he?  
"Moriarty! Let her go!"  
"Sherlock, don't lose your head." You said calmly, hoping that the detective would understand.  
~earlier~  
You heard footsteps behind you in the airport lot. You had just gotten back from a month visiting your family and you couldn't wait to be wrapped in your fiancé's arms. You grabbed a pin and stuck it in your h/c locks before your world went dark.  
~present~  
"I'm sorry, but what is going on here?"  
You looked to see a short man with light brown hair with a confused look on his face. You knew this must be John Watson, Sherlock's new parter.  
"Oh Johnny, hasn't Sherlock told you?" Moriarty teased which made your blood boil, "this is y/n l/n, Sherlock's fiancé." He smirked knowing fully well that Sherlock had not mentioned you.  
"Well I must be going!"  
Moriarty scurried from the pool knowing with you there Sherlock would be distracted.  
"You get him I'll do these," gesturing behind you with your head. Not so soon as Sherlock got the explosives off John as Moriarty had made his grand reentrance.  
He placed his hands on your hips making you cringe and Sherlock jump to his feet with surprising quickness. He way saying something but you couldn't hear him over the fear of his hands on you and the vicious anger in Sherlock's eyes.  
You were snapped back to reality when you heard him say, "Have a nice swim dear!" And the sensation of you falling. The cold water stunned you and you tried to struggle to the surface. Having not gotten enough air before being pushed your lungs already started to burn for air. How long had you been down there? Thirty seconds? A minute? The only thing that really bothered you was that Sherlock hadn't saved you yet. Was he dead? Did he care? Questions ran through your head as everything faded into darkness.  
~Sherlock's pov~  
"Have a nice swim dear!" He pushed you into the water. I started to scramble to get to you when Moriarty nearly shattered my world.  
"Now Sherlock, you have to make a choice. Will you save her," he gestured to the water, "or capture me?"  
I hesitated what should I do? Save the world or save MY world?  
"Tick tock, time to make a choice Sherlock. She's running out of air."  
Without thinking anymore I jumped into the water to find you laying limp on the pool's floor. I grabbed and quickly got you out of the cold water and lay you down beside it.  
You did not move.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. let me know what you think. (I'm sure it's not very good)


End file.
